


[Podfic] Homefront

by katemonkey



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Character of Color, Female Character of Color, Gen, Grief/Mourning, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Podfic, Pregnancy, Widowed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When the whole world let us down / no red, white and blue" Podfic of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Homefront

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Homefront](https://archiveofourown.org/works/96078) by [katemonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katemonkey/pseuds/katemonkey). 



[ ](http://www.box.com/s/jef36egqhu89f5ch1d6r)

[ **18.5mb m4b audiobook available on Box.com** ](http://www.box.com/s/jef36egqhu89f5ch1d6r)


End file.
